From evil to sorrow
by Elfique
Summary: When Eregion was taken by Sauron, families were ripped assunder and many died. This is a tale of one family and the concequences of the attack on Eregion. A sequel to follow. “From evil they ran, straight into sorrow”
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Celeglin was jolted from sleep all too suddenly for his liking. Shouts could be heard through the window. Panic? He was confused.

"What is wrong?" he heard a gentle voice next to him ask.Turning he looked at his wife with concern. She should not have to be woken at such an hour in her condition

"I do not know," he replied uncertainly. A shout was heard through the window, andCeleglin rose from the bed and threw on a tunic, his hand strayingto the sword laid out on the table but he stopped himself, surely nothing life threatening was happening. Most likely some minor smiths have caused an accident practising at this late hour.

"Wait here, I will try to find out what is happening." Briefly kissing his wife on the cheek, he turned and left their rooms.

Outside in the hallway his brother, Celebros, was striding towards him, a look of panic and concern on his face.

"Brother! We will be under attack! Sauron marches upon our land!" Celeglin was momentarily stunned at his brothers words, "Go fetch your sword; Celebrimbor calls for all to defend our land or protect our people! Our wives and children have been advised to flee over the mountains to Lorien!"

There was a fearful and worried gasp from further down the corridor and they turned to look and see a small child peering around a doorframe.

"Father?" the young girl said quietly, Celeglin's brother rushed down the corridor to her side and gathered her in his arms.

"Hush, Tinwë," he murmured his affectionate nickname for her soothingly. "Lets go find mother...you will need to help her pack some things up..."

_So, my brother has decided what is best for his family...now I must tend to my own._

Celeglin hurried back into his own rooms and found Mithlin already gathering his armour for him.

"You heard?" he asked her and she nodded silently in reply, "I want you to leave with my brother's family. You will be safe; I cannot risk harm coming to you or our child." Mithlin knew there would be no argument with him; so instead she helped him with his armour. When it was all in place, Celeglin held her tightly in an embrace

"I do not want to leave you," Mithlin muttered as she buried her head into his hair "what if you..." her words broke off and she bit her lip "what if we should become separated? What would become of the child if..." Celeglin firmly took hold of her shoulders and held her at arms length in front of him; looking deeply into her eyes, "You must not think of it! Promise me you will not let your thoughts dwell on that subject!"

Then Celeglin took her into his arms again and gently stroked her hair as he spoke "Our child will live! I do not know how I am so sure, but I know it! We will have a child Mithlin...and you will be able to sing it to sleep with your sweet voice just as we planned and -" Celeglin's desperate words were stopped by Celebros entering the room.

"Hurry; there is a plan for a few to clear a path for our loved ones,"

There could only be haste; and desperate action, as Celeglin tightly held an arm around his wife, waiting only as his brother took up wide-eyed Tinwë and grasped his wife, Tathariell's, hand. _Quick, hurry._

Every moment would count as precious, for they could not be trapped there; could not allow loved ones to be taken. Celeglin could only quickly usher his wife from the room, down the dark corridor, following the figure of his brother.

_A way out, a clear path, safety..._

Any calm that had been so present in that home had fled; driven back by the calls and cries of outside, the darkness lit of flame and dreadful metal's gleam. The enemy had nearly reached their homes.

A small whimper was heard; Tinwë's suppressed breath of fear was released, and Mithlin was struck with sudden thoughts of consequence. Almost outside, she could only hope to hold onto Celeglin long enough...


	2. Chapter 2

_Elvenson: Mithlin,( the wife) is pregnant...for some reason I really hate using that word so I never wrote it!_

Chapter 2

"Quick."

The word had been lowly whispered, though urgently. Outside was too cold; the figures stood from their warm home motionless in a small huddle, before they moved. Ushering their families towards a group of women and children being herded to safety, Celeglin and his brother drew their swords. Luckily most of the enemy had charged past, only keen to get what they sought from the forges, yet some tried to hinder the small escape party out of amusement.

Women clasped tightly on to their children as their husbands and sons fought off the threats around them. Mithlin tried to keep to the outside of the group so she could see Celeglin, too many times her heart jolted with panic when it seemed Celeglin had been snuck up on. Yet always at the last minute he would turn and dispose of the attacker.

The small and partially hidden path into the thick holly trees was finally reached; with some to protect them on the journey to Lorien the women and children were ushered down the path. Mithlin stayed close with Tathariell and her young niece, andsuddenly she realised that Celeglin was not with them, that he and his brother, as members of the Gwath-í-Miridain, had stayed to protect the forges.

_No. We cannot be parted like this – I haven't said farewell! _

Turning around and forcing her way through the tightly knit group she brushed past the rearguards as they tried to stop her. Running back down the path as fast as her body could manage in her condition, she received a few scratches from the holly trees as she skidded to a halt in the opening between the trees. Not far away she saw Celeglin, his sword shining in the moonlight and fire, his unbound hair flying about his face as he dodged, parried and slashed. Before she could stop herself, Mithlin found she was calling his name.

Celeglin knew it was her and his eyes saw her standing between the trees, and a mixture of annoyance and love rose in him ashe fought his way towards her.

"I told you to leave!" he muttered angrily as he reached her "It is not safe here!"

"And I will leave, but not without any words of parting!" Gently she wiped blood away from a small cut on his cheek.

Taking hold of her hand Celeglin kissed her softly and then moved her back down the dark track "Now go!" he said desperately.

There was a scream from behind him, realising the sudden danger her and her unborn child were in, Mithlin let go of Celeglin's hand. Celeglin gave her a brief and small smile before she turned and ran to catch up with the others. He watched her disappear around the corner and then swiftly turned and rejoined the battle with renewed strength.

* * *

Flecks of lingering dust shone gold from the sunlight streaming through the window. Mithlin sat on her bed gazing at them, but her mind was too preoccupied with thought to be looking at them. Lorien was truly a beautiful place, delicate woodwork and the beautiful trees...but it definitely was not home. There had been little word of the war, fighters having left Lorien to aid in the defence of Eriador. It seemed Sauron was determined to gain control. It did not seem that the small war would be won, andMithlin ceaselessly fretted for Celeglin, hoping that he had escaped. It wasn't right for them to be separated whilst she was with child...but she couldn't be selfish, others were suffering too.

Her young niece had refused all other names apart from the one which her father had often called her affectionately: Tinwë. Mithlin and Tathariell were both touched and grieved at the gesture of love towards her father.

The sound of hooves outside her window broke Mithlin from her thoughts, there was only one horse from the sounds of things and Mithlin ran down the steps of her _talan_, eager for news. Recognising the messenger as one from Eregion, Mithlin ran towards him along with other women and children desperate for news of their loved ones.

"Our land has fallen," the messenger began and there were gasps and mutterings from the crowd "I regret to tell you all, only a few survived the attacks and brutality, Celebrimbor was killed and those who survived joined forces with that of Lord Elrond, they now reside at Imladris where Lord Elrond is constructing a refuge and stronghold."

Immediately the refugees from Eregion set about preparing to leave and see if their loved ones had survived.

They eventually reached the beautiful valley where Lord Elrond was establishing a stronghold, after some searching with Tathariell and Tinwë, Mithlin spotted Celebros and they ran over. Celebros greeted his family with a large embrace then looked over Tinwë's head at Mithlin who stood expectantly looking around for Celeglin. Sombrely he stood and moved towards her shaking his head slowly.

_No._

A horrified gasp escaped her lips,and hurriedly turning away she grasped blindly for something to hold. Such raw pain she had never imagined; Mithlin closed her eyes tightly to keep the tears back

"Mithlin," her brother in law began to speak gently to her. Not bothering to look at him or speak any words back, Mithlin ran blindly back the way she had came.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The news of Celeglin's death sent Mithlin into a deep void of sorrow and grief. Despite the support from her brother in law_'_s family she would not venture from her rooms or do what she had once enjoyed. All she did was sleep, eat...the bare necessities for living and keeping her unborn child alive; for she could not succumb to her grief knowing she carried her love's child. She would wait until it was her time. _

_She often hoped the birth of Celeglin's child would manage to break her from her grief, give her some comfort, but the thought that she had been separated from Celeglin ever plagued her mind. It was considered a danger to the child if the parents should be separated while it developed. Mithlin spent long hours to push such thoughts from her mind so she could sleep. _

It was one afternoon in the late autumn whenMithlin struggled to reach her door as pain spread through her body. She would not be alone for this. Grasping tightly on the handle she leant against the door and breathed heavily, praying there would be someone near outside her room she pushed the door open. Looking down the corridor both ways, Mithlin despaired for it seemed there was no one indoors, then looking down the corridor again she spotted a shadow of someone walking away

"Wait!" she cried, before gasping in pain. To her relief she heard footsteps coming back around the corner

"Mithlin?" a small voice asked, somewhat shocked.

"Tinwë!" Mithlin sighed thankfully as she looked up and saw her niece with a wide eyed expression on her face. "Hurry – fetch your mother – quickly!" Tinwë nodded fearfully in reply and then hurried off.

Feeling too weak to move back to her bed, Mithlin leant against the doorframe, trying to calm her mind. Minutes seemed to drag by until she heard footsteps again. Looking up to see Tathariell and Tinwë rushing around the corner seemed to be the most wonderful sight ever.

"Oh, Mithlin," Tathariell said comfortingly as she supported her.After ushering her inside the room and helping her to the bed, Tathariell went back to the door where Tinwë was hovering around. "Go tell your father to fetch Lord Elrond here, I fear we will need his skills of healing," she said quietly so not to alarm Mithlin who lay fitfully on the bed. Tinwë nodded understandingly, then with a quick glance to Mithlin she ran off to find her father.

Mithlin's face was paling with the strain as Tathariell walked back to her. Taking her hand, Tathariell tried to remain calm and speak soothingly to her. There was a small knock on the door and Tathariell turned around to see a maid standing in the doorway

"I was sent by your husband, he is fetching the Lord now...he said you would need help,"

"Yes: I believe we will need more female hands," said Tathariell with a faint smile.

* * *

The maid glanced down at Mithlin and bit her lip in worry, still no child had come and it seemed that Mithlin was struggling to cope.

"I hope the Lord arrives soon," she commented to Tathariell worriedly.

"Celeglin!" Mithlin muttered deliriously, as she turned her head restlessly upon the bed. Tathariell nodded in reply to the maid and felt Mithlin grip her hand tighter.

* * *

_Reviews please! Only the epilogue to come...and then if you like it a sequel : )_


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

Elrond entered the room quickly; he knewthe chances of survival were slim as the parents of the child had been separated, and he had hurried as fast as he could to offer his assistance and knowledge. A maid rocked a small and silent bundle in her arms whilst Tathariell knelt by the bedside desperately calling Mithlin's name. Elrond looked gravely at the scene, andwalking over to Tathariell he touched her shoulder gently, wholooking to him with a tearstained face nodded in understanding.

Smoothing Mithlin's hair out, Tathariell stood up and beckoned to the maid. Taking the small bundle off the maid, she peered at the small face "He never cried or screamed once," she commented quietly as the child moved slightly in her arms

"I trust you will care for him?" Elrond asked

"Of course, he will be well cared for I assure you."

"What will he be named?"

Tathariell seemed in thought for a moment as she looked at the child in her arms, "Celeglin. He will be Celeglin for it was the last name for his mother to speak and there is no one else to name him." Elrond nodded in agreement at the decision,

"When will you tell him of his parents?" he asked. Tathariell thought deeply for a moment, it would be a difficult situation when the time came for the child to know...

"When he wishes to know, he will be told."

* * *

_Sorry its a short one guys but if you want to know more then you'll have to wait for me to post some of the sequel : ) Thanks for reviews!_


End file.
